


The shadows that you fear (were always you and me)

by dharma_club



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Excessive use of the word fuck, M/M, Polyamory, William is a forest spirit, Zach and Alexander are human, everyone still plays hockey, he has a tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharma_club/pseuds/dharma_club
Summary: Skogsrå- a mythical creature of the forest in Swedish folklore. Often known for leading men astray in the woods. These creatures respond to the treatment they receive. If treated kindly, they have been known to use their magic to help humans and solve their problems. If treated unkindly, they can be hateful and vengeful.__________________“I’m sorry, he’s awhat?” Alexander asks.Zach sighs in exasperation. He feels weary explaining this to someone else when he doesn’t fully know or understand the details himself. “He’s a forest spirit. A Skogsa or something. It’s a Swedish thing.”“William Nylander is forest spirit.” Alexander repeats, frowning. Zach nods.
Relationships: Zach Hyman/Alexander Kerfoot, Zach Hyman/Alexander Kerfoot/William Nylander
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	The shadows that you fear (were always you and me)

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how or why this fic happened. 
> 
> Un'beta-ed, SORRY!

**2015**

Zach tries to kiss William three weeks after meeting him. 

It’s really nothing groundbreaking or dramatic, he just feels like he should, so he goes for it. They’re having dinner together, as they’ve fallen into doing most nights since the very first day of training camp. It’s kind of a no-brainer; William is easy to talk to, he seems to find Zach genuinely interesting, and he’s so beautiful when he smiles Zach can feel his heart expand with happiness just by looking at him.

Zach wants to be close to him all the damn time. So he follows William home after dinner, and he moves closer to where William has thrown himself on the couch. And he leans in, because William is smiling at him and Zach wants to know how his mouth tastes. 

Unfortunately it doesn’t go very well, because the moment Zach has his lips pressed against William’s, when he has just started considering the idea of easing the kiss into something _more_ , William is pushes him away. 

He’s kind about it, of course, almost bashful. Zach would probably be more upset if not for the way William’s hand is solid and warm over Zach’s thigh, keeping him close.

“I’m sorry.” William winces. “I don’t always know how to control it.”

Zach frowns, utterly confused. “Control what?” 

William grimaces. “It’s a thing. I’m a - “ and then he says something extremely Swedish Zach doesn’t really understand at all. 

Zach blinks. “Sorry, what?”

“Skogsrå,” William blushes. “Obviously I’m not a woman, but actually we aren’t always women. It’s really annoying when people assume -”

“Wait,” Zach breathes in deeply, trying to look as supportive as he can. “Are you saying you’re trans?”

William rolls his eyes. “No. I’m telling you I’m a creature.” 

Zach theoretically knows a bunch of non-humans play professional hockey. He hasn’t played with any since he was a kid because it was illegal to play in the NCAA if you have any sort of creature genes, but he always knew he would. The AHL and NHL just have some vague blanket rules in place, not that there’s anything there that considers human or creature safety, mostly the leagues just let the teams figure it out. Zach doesn’t know what he’s supposed to feel here. 

“What are you?” He asks and then realizes he’s probably being rude on top of kissing William and creation this whole cringeworthy situation to begin with. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to -”

William brushes it off. “I told you, I’m a Skogsrå. It’s like, a forest wife.” 

Zach heard of werewolves and warlocks, and he even met a mermaid once. But he never heard of _that_. Whatever William is. 

“A forest… wife.” Even the words feel odd in Zach’s mouth. And he can’t quite get his head around what that means, or how it’s connected to William not wanting Zach to kiss him. 

“Or a forest spirit,” William shrugs, looking more uncomfortable than Zach could ever imagine. “If you want to be really correct about it.”

Zach does not want to be correct about it. He feels out of his depth, and he hates that, that little twinge of helplessness and embarrassment quickly morphing into anger.

“I’m sorry I tried to kiss you.” He apologizes because that’s the right thing to do. 

William shrugs. “It’s not your fault. I sort made you like me. I didn’t _mean_ to, I swear! I should be better at handling it, my dad keeps telling me -,” he stops abruptly and sighs, looking miserable. “I’m just. I’m sorry, Zach.” 

“I don’t feel like you made me.” Zach says, because he can’t help but be honest. 

William shakes his head and all Zach notices is how his hair shines under the light. He wants to run his fingers through it. It doesn’t feel like it’s being forced on him.

“But it is.” William insists.

“Can we...” Zach coughs, looking down. “I hope we can still be friends.” 

When he looks back up, William is smiling tentatively and it’s not really like Zach has a choice. He likes him, and if there's some weird creature magic involved, well, he can wait it out until it’s just him and William. 

They do become friends. It’s surprisingly easy, all in all. Zach still notices the way William wets him lips, and he still finds himself wanting to kiss that spot under William’s ear, or lay his head on William’s thigh. 

Zach isn’t sure what trying to control it means for William, but the pull he has on Zach never quite goes away. Zach is not really sure how Willy’s magic even works. It’s not that he did _try_ to find out, but there aren’t many books on creatures and magic that Zach can legally get. The other Scandinavian guys on the team are being uncharacteristically tight lipped about it; Freddy outright telling Zach he’s being rude by asking. What Zach knows for sure is that William is can affect people’s luck and happiness depending on how much they treat him. Which sounds pretty normal, all in all. He might also have a tail, though Zach tries not to think about that for too long. 

There’s also the fact he can probably suck Zach’s soul out of his body if he chose to. But if Zach’s honest with himself, and he tries to be as a rule, he gets distracted by a completely different type of sucking whenever the thought crosses his mind.

Zach knows other people on the team love William like he does. There’s probably some comfort in that. And William loves them back, it’s clear in the way he smiles, the way he laughs all the time, the way he’ll so obviously yearn for skin contact with whoever will touch him. William becomes theirs. So in a way, Zach has grown to believe, it means he too owns a small part of William, and that’s enough. 

**2019**

Zach spends the summer pretty much focusing solely on making sure he can start training. It’s lonely, and it’s a selfish type of mindset, but there’s comfort and stability in it. Zach has always been plenty determined to push himself, and it seems like the perfect time to put that into practice. 

William visits quite a lot during the one week he’s in Toronto that summer and that helps. He’s not exactly useful, but he’s a pleasant distraction. Zach has long ago given up on not being at least a little in love with him at any given moment, but it’s not like it bothers him anymore, it’s just a dull reminder that William shines brighter than most people. 

William spends most of the week draped over Zach in various ways. Zach can see through it; Willy’s not very subtle about it and Zach can practically feel himself healing faster every time Willy is pressed to his side during meals or pulls Zach into his arms when they watch a movie. It’s still a constant effort to remind himself the reason for Willy’s behavior is of the magical kind. 

Brownie getting traded catches him like a punch to the gut. It’s not wholly unexpected, but it still sucks. Zach’s kind of emotionally numb by the time he hears about Naz being traded. He still makes sure to hound down both Kerfoot’s and Barrie’s phone numbers from Mo and makes sure to welcome them to the team. The conversation with Tyson becomes comfortable and friendly from the get go, but Kerfoot barely answers, sends a non-committal ‘Thanks’ a few days later and nothing else. 

Zach shrugs it off. He can’t fault a guy for being a little less than friendly the very day his team traded him away as a complementary piece. Zach has long ago made peace with his place in the hockey pecking order of newsworthiness, he doesn’t mind being _the third guy_ , but he gets why it might be frustrating for other people. 

He gets to officially meet Kerfoot during training camp. His own head is in a better place by then, rehab looking promising and with more and more people in town Zach felt a little less like the invalid uncle. Just being with the plane helped, the air smelling of new hope and excitement.

“Zach Hyman!” Kerfoot exclaims when shaking him hand.

“You say that like you know who I am.” Zach teases. “And not just by watching a bunch of last year’s tape.” 

Kerfoot just grins wider at him. He’s shorter than Zach, smaller but not by much. He looks solid though, wide shoulder in full display. He’s not traditionally attractive, not the way William or Fred are, but he’s got a confidence about him that Zach envies. 

“Yeah, well, you got the same award as Vesey my sophomore year.” He says, shrugging. “And you had the scoring title for the Big Ten, right?””

“Yeah.” Zach can feel himself blush at the compliment and avoids Kerfoot’s gaze. He doesn’t know what’s worse Kerfoot actually remembering his name six years later or if he actively went and dug out that information recently. 

He’s saved from finding out when Willy inserts himself into their conversation.

“Oh no,” Willy says, leaning against Zach and sneaking an arm behind his back. “Zachy, did you find a smart friend?” He grins and Zach meets Kerfoot's eyes in shared exasperation. “Are you going to be insufferably superior together? Are you going to start a book club?” 

He starts laughing and Zach shakes his head. “Was it this bad in Colorado?”

To his credit, Kerfoot’s smile doesn’t leave his face. 

“Oh, trust me,” He smirks. “It was way worse.” 

Willy starts laughing louder, turning his face into Zach’s shoulder and absolutely getting spit all over his sweatshirt.

*****

He’s not close with Alexander, they’re barely even friends what with Zach practicing with Dermy and the rehab crew while Alexander blows everyone away as the third line C. Zach still enjoys to see how well Alexander fits with the team, can feel it in the way he plays, in the way he talks to everyone in the locker room. He’s carved a place for himself with the team by chirping everyone mercilessly all the time and then smiling like it’s the easiest thing in the world to release the anger and frustration when uttering the words.

He’s the person Zach looks at now when someone is being especially ridiculous, and Alexander is always there looking right back at him, smiling as fondly as Zach is at the group of idiots they call teammates.

*****

Alexander kisses him the first time Zach travels with the team again. The excitement of being almost there, of wanting to play so much he might burst with eagerness is still burning through him even though he knows he won’t be playing, and he’s talking over excitedly about something when Alexander stops him.

“I think I’m going to kiss you now.” He says, his tone light.

They’re in Willy’s room, because Mitch has discovered ,and then immediately texted half the team, he’s got upgraded by mistake and his fancy suite has a huge hot tub. He’s not using it himself, but a bunch of the guys have been taking advantage. It’s just him and Alexander now, Willy, Auston and Kappy playing video games by the noises coming from the open door.

“Yeah?” Zach smiles back, raising an eyebrow. 

It shouldn’t be a surprise when Alexander simply moves into Zach’s space, but it still feels a little shocking when Alexander’s hand curls around his bare side under the water. 

He pauses a few inches away from Zach’s face, eyes bright and almost challenging. “Yeah.”

Zach doesn’t hesitate to meet him halfway, leaning up into the kiss, and happily opening his lips when Alexander tilts his head up. 

He doesn’t think about it too hard as he and Alexander continue to kiss and press and push at each other. It’s easy to relax into the feeling of Alexander’s slick body against him and forget about everything but the feeling of his equally wet mouth against his.

Alexander moves to straddle him, pulling away from the kiss in the process so Zach takes the opportunity to lick and bite and his neck instead, making Alexander hiss and moan. 

“Oh, your fucking mouth.” Alexander whispers.

“You like that?” Zach asks and Alexander nods, his lips stretched into a pleased smile.

He winds his fingers into Zach’s hair in an effort to draw Zach’s mouth back onto his, and Zach lets him. He runs his tongue over Alexander’s lips until the other man digs his fingers into Zach’s shoulders and Zach lets him take control of the kiss and Alexander leans even further into him. When he does, Zach suddenly becomes aware of Alexander's cock rubbing against his abdomen, and his own rubbing against Alexander's hip. That really doesn’t seem like a good idea. 

“Kerf,” He laughs, pushing the other man away. “Not here, not now.”

“Fine.” Alexander sighs, mockingly put upon, and moves to the other side of the tub. “Spoil sport.” 

“Let me make it up to you.” Zach says, biting his lower lip. “I’ll buy you dinner next week.” 

Alexander smirks, nodding.

*****

They don’t get to have dinner because Alexander gets hit in LA and then spends the entire week in excruciating pain.

Zach gets back on the ice their next game, but he can’t quite be happy with it, the loss and even more so, the way Alexander keeps wincing despite all the pain killers, too distracting. 

He turns to look at JT, hoping to get him to say something to Alexander, but instead catches Willy staring into space, looking upset.

“Hey, Will,” He calls. “You okay there, buddy?”

Willy turns to look at him, looking almost sick. “Yeah,” He says weakly. “Totally.” 

Zach means to check up on him, he really does. But the next day Alexander is told he needs surgery and Zach forgets.

*****

Alexander gets surgery and Zach is there to bring him groceries, as in actual vegetables and protein powder for shakes. He really doesn’t trust what would happen if Alexander were left to fend for himself. Zach wants to help, but he feels weird intruding on Alexander’s privacy. They’ve been texting, but it has been mostly friendly conversation and updates, nothing even remotely personal. And they haven’t talked about the fact they kissed or the face they were supposed to go on a date.

Most of all, Zach wants Alexander to see him as boyfriend material without scaring Alexander away by prematurely acting like his boyfriend, but he’s not sure how to do all that.

Alexander solves the problem for him. It’s been almost a month since they kissed when he holds Zach’s hand in his, warm and determined, and looks straight into Zach’s eyes.

“I really want to kiss you right now,” He says, then laughs. “I actually wanted to do that for the last few weeks, but you know.”

“Not worth the pain?”

“Would you be hurt if I told you no?” Alexander grins and Zach wants to laugh at how easy it all is. 

“Who said I’d let you kiss me.” He challenges.

“Oh, yeah?” Alexander tilts his head, considering. “It’s like that?”

Zach grins, remembering the way Alexander’s body felt when Zach bit his throat, how he moaned. “It’s very much like that.” 

“You could still fuck me up, you know.” he bites his lower lip, the invitation clear.

Zach takes him to bed and then takes him apart with his mouth. Alexander doesn’t seem too eager to have his ass played with, but he enthusiastically lets Zach hold his wrists as Zach goes down on him. 

Zach enjoys the stretch in his jaw, the way Alexander’s cock fills his mouth. He enjoys the way Alexander can’t stop cursing or thrashing even more. 

“You absolute asshole,” Alexander is gasping as Zach brings him close to the edge and then draws back to lightly suck at the tip of his cock. “Want your dirty mouth on me, baby. Want to come in your mouth. Want to be so good for you. Please, baby.” 

Zach finds that he doesn’t want to make Alexander wait, would rather see him fall apart as often as he can, and it makes it easy to sink lower of Alexander’s cock. Zach feels how Alexander's cock hits the back of his throat again and again, his eyes tearing up and his hand tightens around Alexander’s wrists.

Alexander shouts when he comes, cock still spurting come when Zach releases it with a pleased smile. He pulls Zach against him the moment his wrists are released, sneaking a hand to curl around Zach’s own cock.

“Fuck, Zach,” he whispers. “That was so good.”

“Yeah?” Zach groans. 

“You were so good to me.” Alexander repeats, his hand working Zach hard and fast, Zach turns his face and pants into Alexander’s shoulder, wishing he could bites his lips. “Want to kiss you so much, baby. Want to choke on your cock next time. Come on.”

Zach really doesn’t think he can hold it any longer, and he bites Alexander’s shoulder when he comes, Alexander’s hand easing him through his orgasm

He gently soothes the marked skin through laboured breaths, not quite ready to look back at Alexander’s face. 

“Was it okay?” He asks, suddenly worried and self-conscious. 

Alexander laughs. “More than okay. Do you seriously not know you give great blowjobs?” 

They both know that’s not what Zach was asking about, but it makes it better. Makes it a non-issue. Zach can’t help himself, he (very, _very_ gently) kisses the corner of Alexander mouth. There’s barely any contact at all, but it obviously makes Alexander smile soften anyway.

He brings Zach a washcloth and then lies back on the bed.

“Thanks for bringing me stuff,” Alexander smiles. “And thanks for distracting me with sex.”

Zach stops and frowns at him. “I wasn’t just trying to distract you.”

Alexander snorts, staring at the ceiling. Zach recognizes that determined look - it’s the one that’s been staring back at him from the mirror that entire summer, and he doesn’t like that, doesn’t want Alexander to think he has to deal with it alone unless it’s a choice he makes.

"Look,” He says, turning to stare at Alexander, even though the other man refuses to meet his eyes. “I maybe have some idea what you're going through right now, but I know I have no right to tell you how to handle this. I just wanted you to know that even though I'm lousy when it comes to helping with stuff like this, that I'm here and I'm not planning on going anywhere until you tell me to."

He lets the silence stretch around them, Alexander’s lips drawn in a tight line and his hands fisted. Zach knows it’s not easy to admit you don’t want to be alone. And even if Alexander would want that, there’s no reason for him to want it with Zach. 

“You mean,” Alexander finally speaks up, his voice stifled with some suppressed emotion. “As a friend.”

“No.” Zach insists, curling his hand around Alexander’s forearm. He needs Alexander to be looking at him. Needs him to believe him. “As someone you’re maybe dating?”

It happens faster than Zach was ready for, Alexander turning to him and immediately pulling him close, winding his arms against Zach’s shoulders and holding him against his chest.

“You keep making me want to kiss you.” He says accusingly, his voice a little wet, but Zach is distracted by how his chest moves anyway. He twists his body a little until he can hug Alexander back and closes his eyes, listening to the too-fast beat of Alexander’s heart against his cheek.

*****

Life is a little crazy for a while, what with Babcock being fired and Keefe stepping in. The team is buzzing every game and every practice, everyone is excited and invigorated. Combine that with the trepidation of a new relationship, and Zach feels almost invincible.

They play Colorado and Zach scores on an assist from Alexander. He’s so tankful for that stupid jaw protector Alexander has on, because Zach would very likely kiss him on the ice if it wasn’t for the damned plastic. He kisses him in the locker room instead, their teammates whooping and hollering around them. 

Alexander convinces him to stay in the hotel instead of going out, and they make their own celebration. He then drags Zach to brunch with a few of his former teammates, which feels too much like meeting his boyfriend’s ex, no matter how pleasant Compher and Jost are. 

“It makes sense, I used to date them,” Alexander says when Zach tells him that. 

“I,” Zach blinks. “I thought you said you were roommates?”

Alexander grins. “Yeah, that too.” Zach frowns. “You’re not upset about it, are you?”

“No,” He really isn’t. “I just wish I knew before.”

Alexander just shrugs. “It wasn’t working out anyway we broke up before the trade.” He says dismissively. “And it’s not like you told me about teammates you’ve dated.”

Zach stares. “I’ve… What?” 

“Oh, come on!” Alexander says. “You have to tell me now I’ve told you about my exes.”

"After I've met them!." Zach feels a hysterical laugh build in his stomach. “And there’s nothing to tell! I haven’t -”

Alexander shrugs. “I guess I imagined it.”

“Imagined what?”

“You and _Willy_.”

“Oh!” Zach flushes, embarrassed. 

“Now he remembers...” Alexander smirks. “I knew it!”

“Kerf, come on. It’s not like that. We kissed, once, five years ago, and it was barely even that.” Zach shakes his head. “He’s just a forest spirit.”

“I’m sorry, he’s a _what_?” Alexander asks.

Zach sighs in exasperation. He feels weary explaining this to someone else when he doesn’t fully know or understand the details himself. “He’s a forest spirit. It’s a Swedish thing.” 

“William Nylander is forest spirit.” Alexander repeats, frowning. Zach nods.

“Yes, he makes people fall in love with him because of his magic.” He says. “But it’s not something he always controls. It used to be worse.” 

Alexander frowns, not saying anything.

*****

Mitch texts him when he’s already in the parking lot. _where are u????? ur bf is shouting at willy_

Zach was going to speak to one of trainers first, but that doesn’t seem right anymore. He doesn’t quite run, but he definitely picks up his speed on his way to the locker room.

When he gets there both JT and Tyson are actively trying to stop Alexander from charging at Willy. 

“Kerf, you’ll just hurt yourself,” Tyson is saying sternly, while JT is cursing under his breath.

Willy stands near his stall, shirtless as always, and looks miserably. “Kerf, I’m so sorry.” He says. “I didn’t mean to. I swear. I’m so so sorry.”

Zach drops his bag and runs to Alexander. He’s pretty sure he can make him see reason, or at least control him without letting him re-injure his stupid face.

“Babe,” He says, stepping in front of him, holding his face in his hands. “Come on.”

“Fine.” Alexander groans. “Let go of me.” He snarls to to Tyson. 

He almost slumps into Zach’s side when Tyson and JT step away. “Babe,” Zach says, kissing his forehead. “What happened?” 

Alexander just shakes his head. 

Mitch runs into the room behind them, Auston quickly following him, breathless.

“Someone tell me what the fuck is going on.” JT shouts, looking around. 

“He fucking made me have surgery.” Alexander snarls through gritted teeth, and Zach looks down at him in surprise, completely taken aback.

“What?” JT says. 

“He’s a fucking evil nymph thing -”

“Kerf, come on!” Tyson interjects, then shrugs bashfully when everyone looks at him. “Skogsras aren’t evil.”

“How do you know?” Auston asks, his tone light, curious. 

“Gabe is one too,” Willy says, when Tyson seems to fall silent. He still looks miserable and small. 

“Oh,” Mitch says into the silent room, and turns to look at Alexander. “That’s how you found out.”

Zach turns around to look at him, shocked. “You knew about this?”

“He asked me to fix it.” Mitch explains apologetically. “I couldn’t by that point. But, Zach, he really didn’t mean to.”

“I didn’t.” Willy nods. “Zach, I would never, you have to believe me.”

Zach hugs Alexander closer to himself, the instinct to protect him stronger than he expected, despite the emotion behind Willy’s eyes. The funny thing is, Zach does believe him. William can’t be evil in any way, he doesn’t have a malicious bone in his body. It doesn’t mean he can’t hurt someone, doesn’t mean he hasn’t already.

“Isn’t the league supposed to monitor creature magic?” Zach asks. He isn’t blind to what Willy did, but there are supposed to be systems in place to prevent these things from happening. 

Willy sighs. “I didn’t make Carter hit him. I just stopped it from healing in time.”

Zach frowns and Tyson explains. “The league only monitors what happens in the games. They can’t detect creature magic outside of it.” 

“It doesn’t matter.” JT says. “It’s done and you’re going to fucking take care of this. Go to fucking therapy or whatever you want. But fix this.” His eyes move from Willy to Alexander. “The team means more than this fucking stupid bullshit.”

He turns looks at Zach, and Zach nods, understanding.

*****

The whole incident has an unexpected side-effect in that every non-human on their team decides to disclose their creature status. Mitch and Auston are obviously only doing it to support Willy, but it's still a bit of an experience, all three of them sitting down and discussing their magical abilities, holding each other’s hands. It would be sweet if it wasn’t so earth shattering.

Mitch is trying to explain what being a witch actually means, and he’s learning to brew his own potions using herbs he enchants when Auston openly snorts.

“He made himself grow a tail once. It was hilarious,” Auston explains at the blank stares around them, then looks sheepishly at Willy. “Sorry, Will.”

Willy shrugs, blushing, but Mitch the one who says. “Well, yeah, it wasn’t as nice as Willy’s.” 

Zach really feels like this is a little too TMI, especially when Travis leans into Tyson and asks way too loudly. “Does that mean Gabe have a tail too?”

*****

Zach tries to be a supportive boyfriend while Alexander and Willy figure their mess out. He doesn’t press, but he knows they spend time at least twice a week together. The first few times Alexander comes back annoyed and on edge, but gradually it gets better. They get put on the same line and that, more than anything else, seems to mend the fences. They’re both too determined to win to risk chemistry with a liney not working out.

“It’s like someone who punched you being traded to your team,” Alexander explains one night, running his fingers through Zach’s hair, the two of them sweaty and satisfied. “It made sense to hate the guy in the past, but holding on to it would just hurt you and your team. Hockey injuries happen.” 

Things between Zach and Willy haven’t quite been the same either, but Zach supposes that if Alexander can forgive and let go, so should he.

“Besides,” Alexander pauses. “I kind of like that he was jealous.”

“He was jealous?” Zach asks. “I thought it was a mistake.”

“Sure,” Alexander rolls his eyes. “I kiss you in a hot tub and get unproportionally injured the next day, but let’s all pretend Willy suddenly lost control of his magic instead.”

Zach laughs, delighted when Alexander bends down to kiss him.

*****

“You know,” Tyson says conversationally, sitting down next to Zach during breakfast. “It’s okay to still like him.”

Zach glances to when Willy is eating breakfast with Mitch, Auston, and Alexander of all people, the two of them laughing easily over something. Willy’s been smiling more lately, back to being his usual self with the team.

“I do like him,” Zach says. “I’ve always liked him. “

“It’s like,” Tyson says, his voice kind. “He’s the same person he always was, you know? The fact he’s a creature doesn’t -,”

“What?” Zach asks, staring at him. “Tyson, I’ve known about him being a Skogsa -”

“Skogsra.” Tyson corrects him automatically.

“Yes. Well, I’ve known forever. I’m the one who told Alexander.” 

It’s Tyson’s turn to be surprised. “But you didn’t know about Kerfy’s jaw?” 

“No. Why would I know about that?” Zach asks, bewildered. Tyson looks at him silently, considering.

“There was a girl in Denver. She worked in the PR department.” He says at last. “We used to flirt a lot. Nothing serious, of course, but it seemed fun. Gabe made her hairdresser over-bleach her hair so she had to cut it all off.”

Zach shakes his head. “It’s not like that.”

Tyson smiles, small and private, but still understanding, “I think you should consider it being exactly like that.”

*****

They’re playing cards on the plane for some reason. JT is the only one who usually plays, but Zach likes gambling, and Alexander loves winning. Willy is there because Kappy decided to take a commercial flight and spend an extra day with his girlfriend, and Mitch is probably joined their game because he’s been afraid of leaving Willy and Zach unsupervised ever since _that_ happened. Zach tries not to take it too personally.

Willy and Alexander are the only ones still in the game. 

“Listen,” Alexander says, his voice hard. “I don’t care that you’re some Swedish nymph thing or that you’re hot and I could bounce fucking coins on your abs. I’m taking this.”

Willy’s eyes gleam with satisfaction and Zach can understand why. The bit about Willy’s abs was maybe not quite getting Alexander’s point across. “You think I’m hot?”

“For fuck’s sake -,” Alexander starts saying and Zach really doesn’t want this to escalate, so he quickly leans to kiss Alexander soundly on the cheek. 

“For good luck.” He says. Willy still wins.

*****

"Hey,” Alexander says with a smile, wrapping his arms around Zach’s chest and looking up. “Miss me already?”

Zach has just walked into the hotel room Alexander is sharing with Mango. They have at least a few hours before some of the guys would want to go out for dinner, and Zach thought they might walk around a little, do some stupid touristy sigh-seeing before joing a bigger group. 

“I thought,“ He starts saying then stops, noticing Willy. He’s sitting on the bed silently, cheeks flushed and staring at them with surprise. 

Zach doesn’t want to feel disappointed. Willy is fun, and kind, and he makes Alexander laugh a lot which is truly awesome. 

But Zach and Alexander have been barely dating for two months now, maybe a little more if they count from before or after Alexander’s surgery. It’s going well, as well as Zach could’ve hoped really. Except, and Zach hates feeling this way, he’s been competing for Alexander’s attention the entire time. With Willy. 

It’s not that he necessarily feels he’s at a disadvantage here, despite Willy being, well, _Willy_. But it’s still frustrating to see them be all friendly. Willy constantly forces himself into Alexander’s personal space, crowding him and making Alexander wrap his hands around him, somehow seeming smaller than he actually is as a result. 

They just look close. Closer than teammates, closer than linemates. Zach doesn’t feel jealous, that’s just not something he’s wired to do, but he feels like he’s missing out on something, and that just might be worse. 

“We could all go see that museum thing you were talking about,” Alexander says brightly. “Will said he wants to see it too.“

*****

It gets worse when Alexander, inexplicably and without telling Zach about it, makes plans for the two of them to have dinner and drinks with Willy the last night before bye week.

Apparently, it’s because Willy wants to talk. Zach does not really know what is there to talk about, but he’s been trying on making an effort to get things back where they were with Willy before. 

“I just,” Willy shrugs, looking too earnest, as he sits in front of both Zach and Alexander. “I wanted you to know why.”

“Okay,” Zach blinks, he doesn’t ask what Willy is referring to, the answer oo obvious.. 

“I wasn’t going to.” Willy sighs, obviously frustrated. “I wasn’t trying to hurt anyone.”

“I know. I never thought that.” Zach says, as kindly as he can master. That was never the problem. It’s that he feels like the rug’s been pulled under him, making everything uncertain. He used to think he knew Willy better than anyone else, that he got to see the truth Willy hides behind the easy attitude and the cocky smiles. But the Willy Zach thought he knew wouldn’t ever be capable of hurting anyone, not ever by mistake. “But you did.”

“I know.” Willy repeats. “But it was once. Just once in the entire time we knew each other, and I didn’t even notice it -” 

“That makes it three months,” Zach interrupts him. “You knew Alexander for three months when it happened.”

“I mean you!” Willy says in a rush. “Of course it’s you, Zach. But I was stupid and didn’t even notice I felt that strongly until it already happened. So I tried to fix it myself, and I even asked Mitch for help but there was nothing we could do to make it go away.” 

He pauses, taking in a deep breath. “But I still love you. And I want. I don’t know, Zach. I’d take anything you give me. Either of you.” His eyes shift to Alexander for a moment and then settle back on Zach. He looks desperate, eyes clear and bright. “You don’t even talk to me anymore, but Kerf said you might be still angry because you’re still confused. So I wanted to make sure you know you could ask me anything.” 

The last sentence is followed by the deepest exhale Zach has ever heard, and then Willy just sits there, waiting. 

Zach doesn’t know what to think. Willy said he loves him. _Loves_ Zach. That’s huge and scary for too many reasons, not the least one being Zach’s boyfriend, who is sitting right there. 

Zach turns to look at him, eyes wide. “You knew about this?” 

Alexander shrugs. “Mostly,” he smiles ruefully. “Willy’s never talked so much in one time before, though. I think he’s been saving up all his big boy words for you.”

Willy makes a displeased noise. “Fuck you.” 

“I’m not sure what to say,” Zach admits. It’s still too much to parse out. Alexander might have been right when he said Zach was agry because he was confused, but this isn’t helping to make anything clearer. Willy loves him. 

“Zach.” Alexander says gently. “Maybe you should ask Willy some questions?”

“Okay.” Zach nods, grabbing Alexander’s hand under the table, steeling himself. “Let’s start with why Kerfy? How does that work.”

“I,” Willy blushes, looking at the table. “I felt he was taking what was mine.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I just,” Willy sighs. “I always thought of you as mine before. And then you guys.”

“We never even f -,“ Zach regrets before he even says the words, and he takes a deep breath to calm himself down. Alexander holds on to his hand, even though Zach thinks it might beat least a little sweaty by now, his support constant and unyielding. “We never were anything, Will. I was never yours and you were never mine. It doesn’t make sense.” 

He wants to say he wanted to be. Wants to tell Willy all the ways he wanted to have him, and keep him, and make him happy. 

Willy just nods, his mouth twisted into an unhappy line. “I know. But I guess it felt to me like we were. At least on some level.”

“So what do you want to happen next?” Zach asks carefully. 

Willy blushes again, running his hand through his hair nervously.

“Will. It’s okay,” Alexander encourages him quietly.

“I thought we could try dating,” Willy finally confesses, looking between Zach and Alexander. “All of us.”

Zach squeezes his eyes as tightly as he can for exactly two seconds, let’s go Alexander’s hand to rub of his against his jeans. 

“You want this too?” He asks Alexander, looking at him. “Dating Willy?”

“Yeah,” Alexander smiles crookedly, but utterly charming. Like the answer is easy, like is obvious. “I really do.”

"Okay," Zach agrees cautiously. "Let's try that."

*****

Their dates are a little weird in the beginning. Zach and Willy have known each other for forever, but it’s actually Alexander who has the most experience with manoeuvring and managing all their dating preferences.

He knows what places Willy likes to go to, and is always the one to remember that Zach needs to drive himself wherever that is. He manages to make their conversations feel smooth. Like they’re actually building something new instead of merging three separate relationships into one big mess. 

“Well, I’ve dated two people at the same time before,” He explains when Willy asks him about it on their second date. 

“Right,” Willy blinks, surprised, and then turns to Zach. “Have you been in a threesome before?”

“I haven’t dated multiple people before,” Zach shakes his head. 

Willy tilts his head, staring. “But you’ve slept with multiple people.” He determines, as if daring Zach to disagree. Not that Zach is going to.

“Don’t be fooled by the nice boy exterior,” Alexander grins. “Zach’s kind of kinky.”

“Oh,” Willy says, biting his lower lip. “I’m.” He pauses, unsure, his face going red. “I think I might be down with that.”

*****

Alexander cuts himself with a bread knife when they try to make dinner in Zach’s apartment for their third date.

“Say still for a second,” Willy says from where he’s seated on the couch, shooed away from the kitchen by a slightly annoyed Zach.

“Okay,” Alexander says, holding out his hand. “Do your magic.” 

“It’s not Harry Potter,” Willy mutters, still sitting on the couch, and Alexander just smiles, shaking his hand a little. 

“Thanks, doesn’t hurt anymore,” He announces. “You’re useful. Maybe we’ll keep him?” He looks at Zach, obviously trying to include him.

“Shouldn’t you be touching him?“ Zach asks, uncertain and mildly confused. “For it to work.”

“Uh, no?” Willy frowns at him, looking equally confused. 

“But you can still touch me if you want,” Alexander adds cheerfully and Zach turns to him, lifting an eyebrow. 

Alexander just tilts his head to Willy, and then goes back to cutting the bread, pointedly refusing to react. 

Zach still feels a little lightheaded. Willy used to touch him a lot, casual and friendly and constantly in his space, he spent an entire week in the summer when Zach was doing rehab plastered against Zach’s side, reaching to hold Zach’s arm, or ankle, or hand, whichever was bare and closest to him. He was sure Willy’s creature magic only worked when he touched someone, and Zach already knows Willy felt more for him than just a friendly liking. But he never took the time to re-evaluated his behavior knowing that. 

It’s illuminating, to say the least.

*****

They don’t sleep with Willy, not right away. But it doesn’t mean he doesn’t have a substantial effect on what they do in bed.

“I bet he’ll be the sweetest little thing you’ve ever fucked,” Alexander pants, his hips moving restlessly as he moves on Zach’s lap, his eyes gleaming dangerously despite the hand Zach has around his throat. 

“Shut up, shut up, shut up.” Zach mutters, trying to concentrate on the here and now, on his own impending orgasm, on the way Alexander’s cock looks, red and wet, desperate for attention.

He’s hot. Tall and dark, his build narrower than his shoulder make it look. Even Willy is heavier, bigger than him. _Fuck._

“He’s such a natural sub,” Alexander continues. “He’ll probably cry on your cock, then ask you to spank him.”

“Don’t,” Zach gasps. But it’s too late, and it becomes too much; the image of Willy, desperate and needy and fucked out, combined with the way Alexander’s body is gripping him pushes Zach over the edge. Gasping and groaning, wishing Willy was really there with them.

*****

Zach sits on the bench during games and he watches them out there; skate together, celebrate together.

He’s so fucking proud of them he sometimes can’t contain it. Tries to hold both of them at the same time, after, in the locker room. 

Willy laughs, and Alexander complains they all stink, and Zach worries. Afraid of losing them both before he even had a chance to have them.

*****

“So,” Alexander says, faux-casually, on their sixth date. They’re squeezed into a small booth in some thai place this time, Alexander Willy sitting side by size why Zach sits opposite them.“I’ve read you’re supposed to have a bunch of rotten wood on you back.”

Zach feels like spitting out his wine would be an appropriate response, but Willy just laughs serenely. 

“Human books tend to exaggerate,” he shrugs. 

“But not lie?” Zach asks, curious. 

“Not about this anyway,” Willy shrugs bashfully. “There’s always a little of wood bark on a Skogsra’s back. Mine is just easy to hide.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Give me you hand,” Willy asks and Zach does. Watches Willy raises to the back of his nape at the same time as raising the back of his hair. 

Zach gasps when he touches it. It almost feels a little like scales, the rough texture surprisingly soft to the touch. 

“Can I?” Alexander asks and Willy nods.

Zach draws his fingers back, letting Alexander explore instead. It allows him to look at Willy’s flushed face as Alexander does something with his fingers that makes Willy shudder.

“I,” Willy whispers. “I forgot it can be this sensitive.”

Alexander smiles mischievously. “Let me kiss it better.”

“I -,” Willy sighs. “If you want.”

They look _breathtaking_. Alexander leans into to Willy, still holding him by the nape and Willy just melts against him, going sweet and malleable, as Alexander lands small shallow kisses on his mouth one after another. Willy’s breath hitches every time Alexander leans in and Zach reaches out to hold his hand, gratified when William squeezes back. .

*****

Turns out William does have a tail. He’s standing with his back to them, finishing getting undressed.

“Holly fuck.” Zach stares. It’s not very long, but it’s very evident, and a little bushy. It looks like a fox tail; the color matches Willy’s hair color, but it looks softer, and it has a white tip. It’s frankly way hotter than Zach expected. 

Alexander shakes his head and hits him on the arm. “God, you’re such a weirdo. Are you into bestiality play and just forgot to mention it?”

“No, I,” Zach blushes. “I just didn’t expect it to be real.” 

Alexander snorts, but doesn’t change the subject. “Does it hurt when you fall on your ass?”

Willy turns around then, a bright blush high on his cheeks and Zach is once again completely distracted by how gorgeous he is. 

“Uhm -,” Willy frowns. “Not really.”

It’s by far the oddest conversation Zach’s ever had when naked, but that actually helps him to shake off his nerves and refocus. 

“And I’m the weirdo,” He smiles and turns to Willy. “Come here?”

Willy walks quickly to him, closing his eyes and kissing Zach the moment he’s in his arms. He gasps when Zach tilts his head up, and moans when Zach bites his lip. 

Zach can feel it when Alexander leans against Willy’s back, pushing him a little bit further into Zach’s arms and Making Willy moan. Zach takes full advantage of it, chasing 

“Oh, fuck,” He whispers, leaning back. “Fuck, are you going to fuck me?”

Zach lifts an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“No, Zach,” William gasps, eyes wide. “I didn’t mean -.” He groans, frustrated, as Alexander snickers behind him.

“Willy,” Zach says gently, kissing under his jaw. “You get whatever you want.”

“It’s just his hand was there,” Willy says weakly, and Zach can’t help the wave of affection he feels for him. 

“It’s better anyway,” Alexander says, looking straight at Zach from behind Willy’s shoulder. “Zach is going to come the moment he touches your tail.”

“Fuck you.” Zach mutters. 

“No, fuck me.” Willy sighs. “Now.” 

They arrange themselves on the bed, laughing throughout, and Zach gets to watch as Alexander opens Willy up, first with his fingers, then with his cock. Both of them groan when Alexander is inside him. Alexander closes his eyes, panting.

“Fuck,” Zach echoes. “That’s so hot.”

Willy looks up at Zach, eyes dark, smiling at the praise. 

“Come on, babe,” Zach says, moving on the bed until he can easily kiss Alexander. “Show me how good you can make it.” 

Alexander thrusts once, a look of deep concentration of his face as he watches for Willy’s reactions. When Willy just opens his legs wider, he does it again, then again, building a rhythm that has both him and Willy working hard. Zach lowers his face into the crook of Alexander’s neck, his mouth moving over Alexander’s skin.

“He’s so good, Zach,” Alexander says. “So tight. You have no idea.”

“Yeah?” Zach encourages, reaching to wrap his hand around Willy’s hard cock, stroking slowly without any real purpose. “He looks like he’s enjoying it. Do you like it, Willy?”

“Yes,” Willy sobs, his hands digging into the sheets. “Fuck, yes. Want -,”

He breaks off on a hard thrust from Alexander and Zach marvels at how easy he seems to fit with them. 

“Babe, I think he wants you to go harder.” Zach says, leaning back. 

Alexander grabs Willy’s sides and bends a little, letting himself have better movement, his hips moving faster and harder, punching small helpless sounds from Willy’s throat. 

“So good for us,” Alexander mutters, back to his regular litany of filth. “So fucking good Willy. You want it, right? Want all of it.”

“Yes, yes. Please.“ Willy sobs.

“Want both of us, don’t you?” Alexander says and Willy almost shouts, his cock twitching, so Zach quickly moves his hand to hold the base tightly, making Willy whine. 

“Oh, fuck, fuck.” Alexander says, his hips moving faster, groaning, panting, and Zach recognizes it, tugs Alexander’s hair until he turns his head and let’s Zach kiss him as his orgasm washes through him.

Zach sits back, satisfied, his hand still firmly holding Willy’s cock. 

“Zach?” Willy begs, eyes dark as he looks up at him and Zach is sure he’s going to ask for permission to come, or for Zach to fuck him, but instead Willy just says. “Kiss me, please?”

“God,” Zach groans, then looks up at Alexander, who’s still catching his breath. “He’s sweet, isn’t he?” 

“Zach.” Willy repeats, a desperate hitch to his voice. 

“Okay,” Zach says gently. “My sweet boy.” 

Willy sobs when Zach kisses him and it’s such a heady feeling Zach is almost sure he can come from just this. 

“Come on,” He says against Willy’s kips. “I want to kiss you somewhere else.”

Willy is obviously desperate, his entire body shaking whenever Zach or Alexander touch him, but he’s pliant enough and they easily help him turns around and lie on his stomach. Alexandr sits down against the headboard and Willy climbs into his waiting lap, eagerly accepting the kisses he’s given, while dutifully raising his ass up. 

Alexander is being a little mean to him, never deepening the kiss, chuckling when Willy moans in frunstratration.

“Please, please,” Willy whispers, his tail twitching as it curls and uncurls constantly, but Alexander shushes him. 

“Be good for Zach, baby.” He says. 

Zach could probably spend the rest of his life looking at them like that. But there are other things to take care of first.

*****

“I should have said something before.” Alexander confesses on their tenth date. It’s not really a date really, just the three of them laying around the huge sofa in Willy’s apartment playing video games.

Zach looks worriedly at Willy, who’s frowning his brow, his gaze focused on Alexander. 

“I know that’s unfair to put on either of you,” Alexander continues, staring blankly at the TV screen, and he looks evidently upset, none of his usual mirth reflected in his features. Zach can feel his heart squeezing his chest. “But I don’t want to be the third guy in this relationship. I’ve kind of already done that, and I know I don’t like it.”

“Kerf,” Zach says gently. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

Alexander sighs. “You guys obviously have history, and who knows if I’ll even still be in Toronto in a few weeks.”

“No, that’s not happening.” Zach shakes his head. “And even if it does, we’ll figure it out, together.”  
Willy hoisters himself from where he sprawled across Zach’s lap, elbowing in the thigh while he’s at it, and drapes himself over Alexander’s back and side, hugging him. 

“You,” Willy kisses him soundly on the cheek. “Are,” he continues, punctuating each word with a kiss. “So. Stupid. So. Very. Stupid.” 

Alexander smiles. “Yeah, okay.” 

He stretches his shoulders, unsuccessfully trying to shake Willy off. They’re grinning and it quickly turns into something that looks more like body wrestling than a hug, both of them breathing hard. 

Zach laughs, utterly charmed.

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback. Also, please let me know if I didn't tag something you think should be tagged.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods) Log in to view. 




End file.
